Sense of Humor
by evilmoose
Summary: Beast Boy is a klutz, but even at his expense he can make at least one person laugh. BBRae [oneshot]


1**Title:** Sense of Humor

**Description:** Beast Boy is a klutz, but even at his expense he can make at least one person laugh. BBRae oneshot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

**Sense of Humor**

"No."

"But Raven I—"

"No."

It seemed Beast Boy had been on his hands and knees for hours, but his pain seemed to be trivial compared to the heinous question he had just thrown in her face. She stood there with a sternly.

He still remained before her pleading. "Come on Raven! It's not going to kill you!"

"I beg to differ." She said flatly.

"But, but why!?"

She raised an eyebrow as she loomed over the begging Beast Boy. "Because, it's mentally degrading. Watching you and Cyborg play drains me of any and all intelligence I have."

"Okay, so maybe it kills off a couple brain cells. But what's that when you can just relax and have fun with friends?"

"Rather sit way back here then lose brain cells." She replied, sitting at the kitchen table. Beast Boy seemed perplexed by her thought processes, but none the less wanted to convince her. Cyborg and Robin were out for the day, and Starfire said something about going to the "mall of shopping". He was desperate; even enough to where he asked Raven to play video games, of all things.

"Look, play one round with me. That's all I ask."

"How about I go sit over there and pretend I'm watching you, and you can play by yourself."

He pouted. "Why would you do that?"

"To humor you." She said, standing up and levitating towards the couch.

"Humor." He repeated in monotone. She whirled around and looked at him with a deathly glare. He backed up. "Yes. Humor you. Is there something wrong with that statement?"

"N-no not at all! I was just...thinking..since you rarely smile or laugh anyway...humor you seems so...non-Raven.."

"I do have a sense of humor. Just a different kind. Besides that's not the kind of humor I meant." She replied. He not only became fearful of her, but frustrated that she just could not 'humor' him enough just to play one round of video games.

"You won't even play a round with me!" Beast Boy whined, forgetting the subject at hand. He was solely focused on getting her to play with him, and wanted to ignore the fact that he mis-understood what she said.

"I don't want to play. I told you this." She said.

"Ugh! But Raven..." He began to wander around the room, throwing his arms around and fussing about her not being lenient. She watched him with interest as he mumbled, seldom a word of coherency would come out, like "boring" and "sore loser" and something about losing brain cells.

"Come on!" He said to her, abandoning his schizophrenic rambling and looking directly at her.

"Beast Boy.." She said, warning him.

"I just don't understand..."

As he began rambling, he began to speed up his pace. As she watched it unfold she was unable to catch it all.

When he neared the kitchen table, one foot decided to take on a mind of its own. Before Beast Boy could react, he tripped over his own shoe, and was rolling strait for the couch. On instinct he morphed into an armadillo and bounced off of its back, and flew into the air strait into the kitchen.

The only thing that caught his fall was a pot of his tofu sauce that he put on spaghetti. Luckily for him, it was cold. When he morphed back, he was still in the pot, covered in sauce, and looking rather aggravated.

Raven placed her hand over her mouth. The look on his face seemed to be of good amusement.

"Aw man! My good tofu sauce!" He said, trying to get out of the pot, but falling over and onto the ground. When he morphed into an armadillo again, he was able to get out, and was then his normal self again. He looked at Raven, who was still covering her mouth.

"Look...look what you made me do! You got me all fired up about the video games and the brain cells, and the not-wanting-to-play that I just..just..."

Raven began to laugh. It was not a really deep, gut-busting laugh, but a laugh none the less. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow as he gazed up at her from glancing at his own messy self.

Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was open, and something other than a scream of agitation or a cry of frustration was coming out of it. He smiled as he watched her, and started laughing himself.

"Wait!" He said, ceasing the laughter between them. She stopped and looked at him, still suppressing hers.

"You laughed. So I am funny? Did I humor you?" He asked, his face lighting up.

"Well, yeah." She said, looking him up and down. He was covered in the sauce. He gave her a toothy smile.

"I knew my jokes were...uhm..wait..I..didn't.." He began to think.

"You didn't tell a joke," She finished for him, pointing to his mess. "I laughed because you did something stupid. Unless that was meant to be a joke."

"No. It wasn't. So you like to laugh at my stupidity?" He asked, crossing his arms.

She shrugged. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"Weird sense of humor. You are very sadistic." He replied, wiggling a finger at her. She pulled her head back in confusion.

"Do you even know what that means?" She asked.

"I!...have no idea. But I heard Robin say it once and it sounded like a big, smart word to use."

"At least you used it in the right context. Unlike humor." She replied.

"Hey! I can't help that it sounded like another humor!" He said.

"Um.."

He looked at her, then shook his head. "Forget we had this conversation."

"Right. And should I forget the whole..flying into the air and landing in a pot of tofu sauce thing? Or..."

"Eh..nah. If it made you laugh, keep it."

"What a nice gift." She replied sarcastically.

"I thought so!" He said smiling. "So my gift in return should be playing a round of video games!"

She turned and looked at him. "You're pushing it."

He chuckled nervously. "Right."

And for once, she smiled at him.

_**END**_

Hope you enjoyed it. Just something quite random. I have been in a weird mood, and this is kinda the result of that. Forgive me if you lost brain cells from this::gets smacked for using story parallels::

_EvilMoose_


End file.
